sen15fandomcom-20200213-history
The Watch that hid secrets (Sen15:TB)
The Watch that hid secrets is the First episode of Sen15:The beginning. Plot is a cloudy day in [[Lilblooms Town], the day is somewhat dark hinting that it will rain.] hear the sounds of car horns and a school bell ringing, signalling the end of the classes and we see children coming out running from the school towards their home. (One boy is seen coming out alone and is stopped by three of his freinds.) boy : 'What's up guys? Something interesting? 'boy : 'Yea Sen, you know what? Mike's Dad has bought him the new JF Arcade R2! 'Sen : 'Really? Awesome! i am definitely coming today! 'Mike : 'Then come at 5:00 P.M, my mom is going to a relative's house and father will come late tonight. 'boy :' i will be coming somewhat late since i have work... 'boy : 'No problem Ethan! 'Ethan : 'Thanks James! 'Sen : ' Okay leave it, what about the Math Homework? Do you guys know how to solve it? 'Mike : ' We should use the Pythagoras theorem throughout the exercise, simple right? 'Sen : ' Maybe, okay see you later! 'James : ' ''(shouting) Remember, 5:00 P.M! 'Sen : ' Okay! ''Scene 1 Ends'' ---- '''(After having a bath, Sen is in his Room changing his clothes. After changing his clothes, he goes down to Dining Room to eat his lunch.) Sen : ' Mom where's my lunch? 'Mom : ' Sorry Sen, but i had to give it to guests that came before you have gone for bath. 'Sen : ' Mom....! 'Mom : ' Take this money, buy anything you want... 'Sen : ' Thank you Mom! ''(murmuring to himself) Whoa! So many dollars! 'Mom : ' Is something wrong? 'Sen : ' No Mom nothing, i will just leave... ---- '''(Sen sits on his Bicycle and leaves his house to go to a shop, while going he sees in the sky to see how much clouds have gathered and suddenly, he sees a shooting star in the sky and follows it, leading him to the wrong way.) (He continues following it till the forest, but a rock comes under his bicycle's tyre and he falls down to a secluded area of the forest.) Sen : ' Where am i? I have never been to this part of the forest. ''(remembers something) Oh! i was following that Shooting star, where is it anyway? '''(Suddenly, he sees a fireball strike at the ground, releasing shockwaves making Sen fall down. He walks towards it and sees a Capsule.) (He opens it by clicking a button present on the capsule, it opens up revealing a Watch-like device in it. Sen : ' Wow! A Watch in the Space! Might be a Alien Tech, ''(Get's Shocked) ALIEN TECH! (Thinks for a bit) Let's wear it and see! '''(Sen wears it and sees that the watch is showing some green colour. Sen presses a button and the Watch Dial pops up and shows a Alien Silhouette, Sen presses the Dial and is Consumed in Green Light.) {Sen Body grows 13 Feet Tall and his skin turns Dark Green in Color and becomes very hard, his arms count increase to Four and his hands become bulky (increase in size), spikes grew on his back and a black stripe comes across his face.} Sen : ' What in the world happened to me! I became a Monster, super strong monster! ''(An idea comes in his mind) Let's see what this Monster can do. '''(Sen uproots a tree and breaks it into two halves and throws them in the air. With Amazement, he jumps in the air and reaches 80 feets high and lands on the place from where he falled down and found the Watch.) Sen : ' Wow! So much Power! Let's try some bigger things, ''(he sees a boulder) let's test my strength on it... ''Scene 2 Ends'' ---- '''big spaceship is seen over Earth. The camera zooms into the ship to show the inside, where some Aliens are standing and fixing it from inside. Three Aliens are sitting on a chair and commanding a Alien. Alien : ' Did you locate the Watch Grouzer? 'Grouzer : ' Yes Sir, it is on this Planet ''(points towards Earth). 'Alien : ' Then send our robots and retrieve it. 'Grouzer : ' Okay Captain Terraas! '''(He clicks a button and a door opens outside of the ship, allowing some robots to fly to the Earth.) ---- as a Alien, is seen lifting and throwing boulders and trees. A laser is shot at him, but Sen dodges it. The dust goes away to reveal a group of robots Sen : ''' Hey! why are you attacking me? ---- '''More to be written! ---- Category:Sen15 episodes Category:Sen15 stuff Category:Sen15:The Beginning